Soothsay drabbles
by Fourangers
Summary: Some drabbles expanding the universe of the fic Soothsay. NaruSasu
1. Poison Tester

"Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave an noncommittal grunt, as he was changing the cat sand toilet.

"I made this tiramisu for you, you wanna eat?"

Raising an eyebrow, it was the first time Naruto had ever cooked a dessert for him. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" Sasuke asked, every meal his boyfriend had done for him consisted with one delicious food after another and it was a no brainer that this ended up with an empty plate and bloated stomach.

"What? No way!" Naruto chuckled, adding cinnamon powder on the cover by tapping through it using a sieve. "I'm actually trying to maintain your weight considering we have sex everyday and we almost marathon it the entire weekend. Yesterday was a record, like…six times in a row? Too bad we couldn't do more."

"That's because I'm actually a regular human being that needs some rest in between each round, unlike some freaks of nature I know."

Naruto sighed with a grin. "Well, I guess. Which is why I made this dessert for you, as some sort of compensation."

"I'm…not that a fan over sweets." Sasuke confessed.

"Aw, c'mon! Just try it!"

Noticing the mischievous glint on the cerulean eyes, the brunet approached suspiciously, leaning on the kitchen table. Naruto presented the dessert to his boyfriend, wearing nothing but a way-too-innocent smile. Picking up the spoon, Sasuke took a bite. He immediately placed a hand over his mouth. It was…it was…

 **It's awful.**

"Did you…did you seriously cook this?" Sasuke muttered, trying not to gag from the nauseating oily sensation spreading through his tongue.

Naruto then barked out an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess it's no good right? Damn. It's so weird, I'm generally good with Japanese, Italian, Spanish, Chinese cuisine and I'm even confident to say that I make an excellent sushi but for some reason I'm terrible in baking sweets. I have no idea why."

"And is there any reason why you made me eat this…thing, when you knew that your forte is for sure not baking sweets?" Sasuke grumbled, grabbing a cup of water and drinking it with gusto.

"Well, I asked for some help with the pastry chef of Bâtard, see if he could give me some tips here and there. But you can't really get better if you don't train it. That's why I tasted some myself but I also needed your opinion too."

"Alright, it's terrible. Don't ever do this to me ever again." Sasuke replied dryly, glaring daggers towards the sheepish look on Naruto's face.

"Aw Sasuke, you gotta help me tasting some more. It's all part of being a relationship, together with happiness or grief, tasty food or trash and so on?"

"Pretty sure poison tester was nowhere included on this list."

"Yeah, but I have to continue training you know? I'm gonna open my restaurant and I dunno, I wanted to have at least a decent level of baking sweets before I'm confident to do this. So I need feedback to see if I'm doing the right thing."

"Well, you can ask some of your friends or anything like it."

Naruto gave a rude snort. "What? No way, I like hearing your moans whenever you eat my food. It's fucking sexy." Sasuke threw his spoon on his boyfriend's direction but he dodged smoothly. "I mean, not as sexy when I fuck you on fours but almost there."

"You're shameless." Sasuke growled, feeling his face heat up.

Naruto smooched on his lips and murmured. "Only around you." He then conceded. "Alright, actually the real reason is that I noticed that you're good in taste testing. You can describe pretty well each layer of the food, so I'll know where exactly to improve. Most my friends just say it's good or it's bad and that's it."

Thinning his lips, graphite eyes stared down the dessert, looking pretty despite the awful, awful taste.

"Just one more mouthful, pleeeeaaaaseeeee?" Naruto mustered his most pitiful abandoned puppy eyes towards his boyfriend.

Deadpanned eyes stared back until with a sigh, Sasuke picked another spoon and sat down on his seat, the dessert placed in front of him. Naruto grabbed a note and his pencil, ready to scribble down.

Sasuke chomped down, grimacing. "Ok, first of all, you exaggerated on the cognac, so this taste is more predominant than coffee, in which I can barely notice it. You don't need to put too much cinnamon, and there's too much sugar added with mascarpone cheese. Also, there's way too much whipped cream and you didn't do it well I think, because it's so oily that it leaves a bad aftertaste on my mouth and it just fucking spread through my entire body." He shuddered in disgust.

Naruto hummed, nodding back as he dutifully wrote everything down to a tee. He removed the dessert from Sasuke's grateful hands, then placed an empty glass and poured some sparkling water to him.

"What's this?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Naruto sniffed. "What, you don't know what's this? It's sparkling water my dearest boyf─"

"I meant I know what is this, what I'm asking is why you're giving me this to drink."

"To wash out the taste, so you can try mor─"

"What?! Hell no." Sasuke protested, crossing his arms.

"Even though I bought the minimal quantity to bake this dessert, it's still enough to make two or three more tiramisus. I can't waste all this food." Naruto shrugged. "Plus, I only made you eat one spoonful, don't be such a baby Sasuke."

"You eat this terrible dessert and then we'll talk."

Naruto munched. "There. Happy?" He also made a disgruntled face while gulping down.

"No. Let's do something else instead of using me as a guinea pig, you dumbass." Sasuke rubbed his temples, lips curling down.

"It's just two more bastard."

"Or three." Sasuke grouched.

"Or three, just three more." Naruto clapped his hands together, pleading. "Ok? Just think you're doing this for the greater good."

"If I have a stomach ache I'm going to fucking kill you."

"But then, who is going to be Ashura's playmate? I'm his favorite you know." When narrowed onyx eyes was practically shooting lasers through his glare, Naruto added in attempt to comfort him. "Pretty sure you're the close second."

Sasuke stood up, harrumphing.

"Trade you with a blow job!" Naruto threw his last card.

His boyfriend froze on the spot.

"One great blow job in exchange for taste testing my tiramisus, how does that sound?" Naruto attempted to hide his grin, knowing he won the battle.

A war was wrecking in Sasuke's mind. On one hand, that tiramisu is just too fucking terrible. But Naruto's blow job was another talent to behold, sucking his cock so good, knowing exactly which spots to stimulate and how to tease his sensitive head. Plus, no gag reflex. Just imagining that swollen lips engulfing his entire length, while lustful azure eyes gazed upon him made him very hard.

Amused, Naruto watched his boyfriend discreetly adjusting his pants. "So?" He beamed, resting his elbow on the table, with a hand cupping his own cheek.

"You better make this two blow jobs then."

"Deal."

* * *

AN: REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FIC? REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT THIS FIC WAS OVER? Yeah, I really can't trust myself anymore. *aaaaaaaaaaaaargh* I don't know the frequency of this updates because it solely depends on my inspiration ok.

ED1: Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy-got a cute fanart TvT I am one happy bunny:

narspookyDOTtumblrDOTcom(/)post(/)139332958721(/)dont-trust-him-sasuke-i-reinterpreted-a-scene


	2. Takuan and greedy bastards

As soon as Naruto was considerably comfortable around Sasuke, the first thing he asked was if he could use Sasuke's cellar. It was perfect; well-maintained, dry, had plenty of empty space and there was only a small window permitting the sunlight filter through.

"And you want to use my cellar for what?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto to unload some clay pots.

"I want to make some takuan!" Naruto replied excitedly. "You know I live in an apartment, so I can't do it unless I have somewhere to store it."

"I suspect that it's a Japanese dish given the name, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's like…pickle is the english word? I'm going to use Japanese radish, slice it and leave it with some other ingredients with some liquid and leave it till it'll acquire a better taste not to mention that it'll preserve for a very long time."

"Yeah, that's called pickling. We usually choose cucumber or mushrooms." Sasuke replied.

"Well, you remember in some Japanese dishes there's a bright yellow slice of vegetable that it's also crunchy?" When Sasuke nodded in recognition, Naruto added. "That's Takuan. It's been a while since I did that."

He brought a good number of white radishes, cutting off the leaves as he grabbed some other ingredients.

Sasuke observed in mild astonishment that the blond chef also brought a balance scale and measuring cups, putting the ingredients and staring in minutely detail. Afterwards, he blended all together in the pan.

"You never bothered to use those before, why are you using it now?" Sasuke wondered, pointing at the scales.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked as he continued mixing using a spoon. "That's because all I was cooking before, I already know by intuition how much I need to use. But Japanese pickling well…Japanese dishes over all, we like precision."

Not wanting to bother Naruto in his task, Sasuke walked around, idly glancing everywhere. Feeling a little curious, he poked one of the vegetables, noting. "Those radishes…look a little bit rubbery."

"That's 'cuz I left to dry on the sun about a week before. I wanted to try something new; I'm not sure if it's really going to work though. I'm taking advantage that it has a nice yellow color so it's looks vibrant with some western contemporary dishes but since they usually add rice vinegar, the flavor doesn't add up. So I'm testing adding sake, just putting a little less vinegar and sugar." Naruto explained, as he finished his concoction. He put the dried radishes in the pot, pouring the yellow liquid on it.

They both walked to Sasuke's cellar as Naruto chose a particular colder and darker spot, carefully mixing with an excited voice.

"Man, the last time I did Takuan was back when I was still living in Japan! I even had to carry those jars with me when I first arrived in America. If everything goes well here, I can try making other pickled vegetables."

"And why did you have to carry your own pot when you can buy one over here?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

Naruto patted on the rounded surface. "That's actually not the usual clay pot, it was made by a pottery master. I've been using it since I began my career as a chef, so it'll absorb some of the flavor inside and then enhance it afterwards. Every pot is for an specific dish, I even put some tags here see? It's not the one I usually use for Takuan since I used more sake than vinegar but I guess it'll do."

Sasuke approached, noting the nice smell. "So…it's inedible for now?"

"Well, you can eat but it still didn't soak up with the flavor so it doesn't taste great you know?" Naruto responded.

"But I can still eat it right." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto did a double-take when a pair of scissors magically appeared in Sasuke's hands. "Whoa, what?!" His boyfriend moved to cut a small slice, immediately popping to his mouth, ignorant to Naruto's protests. "Hey, hey!"

Sasuke hummed in appreciation. He really liked crunchy food. He shifted to slice another portion.

Naruto playfully slapped his hand. "That's enough you bastard."

Scrunching his nose, Sasuke harrumphed. "I just want to take one more bite."

"No!" Naruto laughed, lightly pinching his hand. "I told you it's not ready yet."

Sasuke tsked. "Alright, then when is this food going to be ready to be eaten?"

Naruto shrugged. "Oh, after one or two months."

"Months?!" Sasuke interjected, definitely surprised. Who knew that are type of dishes that would take this long to be done?

"Yeah, usually I would wait one month but since I used sake, I figured it'd be better if I leave some more to really soak in the flavor." Naruto noticed a stray pale hand slithering in the jar so he smacked it once again. "Hey, told you that you should wait."

"It tastes good enough, why should I wait?" Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto stared back with a raised eyebrow. Amused, he approached to rub their noses until his mouth delivered a small peck on Sasuke's pouty lip. "You know, I get the feeling that I've been spoiling you too much because whatever dish you'd want I'd cook it for you, and now you have no concept of self-control."

"I have a great sense of self-control, I don't know what you're talking about dumbass."

"Yeah, but you definitely have no restraint when food is involved. Well, you gotta be patient this time, because I have to set it aside for a whole month. Alcohol evaporates easier than water, and although the pottery master helped me out with this lid that has this rubbery surface to close it really tightly, I think it's still better if I reinforce it with plastic wrap. I'll just check after a month if it's going well afterwards."

"So you're not going to let me even have one bite before you close it for good?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Naruto gazed back with mirth. "Oh fine, one last time then." He offered a radish in which Sasuke cut a sizeable portion and chomped, nodding and humming in approval.

Two days later, while Sasuke was checking his wine collection, he spotted the pickle jar lying innocently on the corner of his room. Curiosity peaking, he went to grab the plastic wrap, returning to swiftly open the lid, grabbing the radish and closing it at once. He went back to the kitchen just to try a thin slice, really, nothing criminal, he was just testing to see if there's really a difference in flavor after leaving for so long. He slowly munched to appreciate the crispy texture; the subtle sweet and sour tang combined with alcohol aroma.

Hm. It probably goes really well with that sake he received from his relatives. He better test it out.

Unfortunately days flew past by in rapid speed and before he knew it, Naruto declared once he arrived in his house.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm going to the cellar to check the Takuan ok?"

Uh oh, he wondered if there was still time to make a swift escape. Sasuke replied. "Ok, I think I forgot to buy some detergent so I'm going to the grocery store."

He grabbed the keys, patted Indra and Ashura's head (as Indra stared back with deadpan eyes), opened the door when─

"Sasuke!" The outrageous shout could be heard loud and clear from the cellar room.

The brunet stiffened his shoulders, closing the door. "…yeah?" Sighing, he went to check his boyfriend.

Naruto was still crouching, raising his head with a glower. "Did you eat the radishes?"

Seeing no point in lying anymore, Sasuke shrugged, avoiding staring his boyfriend back. "I ate one or two yeah."

Naruto turned on his smartphone's flashlight, showing the contents inside the pot. "You ate half of the jar Sasuke!"

Whoops. "I ate a little bit more I guess." When he met an incredulous stare coming from his blond boyfriend, Sasuke added. "I made sure I picked it up really quick and now that there aren't that many radishes, the flavor is probably stronger than usual right? So there won't be any reason for you to wait for one more month."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but he was still unable to get really angry over Sasuke. "Oh forget it, the sake flavor is probably too strong but I can try coming up with something else."

Inwardly sighing in relief, Sasuke quietly admitted. "It was really tasty."

"I bet, considering that you ate six whole radishes in the span of one month." Grinning, Naruto shook his head. "C'mon, help me out carrying this jar which probably shouldn't be too difficult since it's much lighter after you ate half of it."

"Hn."

* * *

AN: (wait am I making this fanfic turn into some weird cooking classes?)


	3. Snack

**Warning** : Hand job and some dirty talking.

* * *

Sasuke would have never imagined how much he'd come to enjoy lazy afternoons, with nothing programmed except enjoying each other's presence as the hours would idly pass by. He was currently sitting on the corner of the couch with his legs propped on it, Naruto nestled in between. They were watching a movie on Netflix, reaching a comfortable position as his pale fingers idly traced the tanned belly.

It just felt natural like this, mindlessly letting his hand caress the warm skin while listening to his boyfriend's calm breathing. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple, gazing back when he turned around with wide blue eyes, before lifting a bashful smile.

Now here's one peculiar fact: although his boyfriend was nowhere shy on bed, he usually kept both sexual and non-sexual situations strictly divided. Not that he wasn't affectionate towards Sasuke but he made sure that it was pretty chaste. Like a small peck on his cheek or his lips, or just some tender touching. Sasuke banked on his Japanese education, as they are generally more reserved than western people.

It was cute, sometimes, how Naruto managed to keep everything outside the bed so simple and pure even if he was just licking his ass few minutes prior. It was pretty endearing, as if this was his first date in middle school; silly giggles with blushing faces. But what Sasuke realized himself that he had an odd amusement in liking to shatter all this innocence.

Glancing, he observed Naruto was still watching the movie very intently. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had already watched it before and even though it was an interesting documentary, he's sure he'd be able to distract his boyfriend into more…engaging activities.

His hands continued sliding through lazy circles, before stopping and his thumb brushed on the taut abs. He felt the muscles clench in response, but aside that, no visible reaction to his touch as Naruto relaxed again releasing his breath.

Sasuke adjusted his position to reach the lower body easier, reveling the content hum he received once his palm touched the tanned stomach. Naruto was very sensitive in that particular area and Sasuke wanted to take full advantage of this, dipping his finger in his bellybutton.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, it tickles."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Sasuke just traced around the belly button with his fingers, widening the circles in each time till he felt some pubic hair. There was no reaction coming from Naruto; he probably thought it was an unintentional touch or something. Smirking, Sasuke let his blunt nails scratch the rough surface, until his hand gingerly slid in through the sweatpants, recognizing the long; velvety rod on his fingertips.

Naruto immediately craned his head backwards with a suspicious glance, as Sasuke merely stared back, an eyebrow raised. Taking advantage of his boyfriend's distraction, his fingers fluttered through the length, Naruto drew a short intake of breath, arching a little. Sasuke let his hand envelop around it, sliding ever so slowly and feeling the flesh rise up with each pump.

Sasuke smirked, releasing it at once as he caressed Naruto's stomach once again. He noticed his boyfriend letting out a sigh of relief as well as annoyance, his body shifting closer to him. It's not like he's a prankster just like his beloved dumbass…but he does enjoy some teasing every once in a while. His fingertips roamed the expanse of warm skin, noting each twitch and hitch of breath, before he breached in once more. Feathery touches pumped through the length, noting the restrained moans as his breathings increased up a notch.

Sasuke nuzzled the back of Naruto's neck, whispering huskily close to his ear. "So…should I continue?"

The glower he received promised back violence if he stopped his ministrations. Chuckling, Sasuke palmed around the table in search for their lube, praying that neither Ashura nor Indra didn't pick it up as a throwing toy. Last time that happened the kittens flung it below the TV rack and Naruto spent the next five minutes trying to grab it back, completely ruining the mood.

Naruto heard a groan after few seconds and turned around, grinning. "Did Ashura throw it to the ground again?"

"Hn." Sasuke stared at the lube lying few inches from his grasp. "Indra did it since he's staring guiltily towards me. Move a little."

Naruto obeyed with a grunt, also taking this opportunity to unzip his jeans and pulled it few inches down.

Sasuke retrieved the lube, raising an eyebrow. "Eager aren't you?" He grunted from the added weight when Naruto plopped above his body.

"You're the one who started it." He hissed when he felt Sasuke's cold lubed finger tracing around his belly. "When did you─!"

"I move faster than your eyes can blink, I'm a ninja." Sasuke lifted a crooked smirk, tone laced with amused sarcasm.

"You're not a ninja, you're a freak." Naruto harrumphed, then started muttering something in Japanese, in which he recognized the words "gaijin" and "nihon". Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hand inside the orange boxers, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend.

"Dirty talk in a foreign language, kinky." He muttered. "But let's get down to business now."

Naruto gasped out. "Your fault…for not being a good student…back when you were a brat."

Sasuke snorted, stroking the shaft in slow, calculated movements. He studied the way Naruto swallowed dryly, fist placed on his mouth as he gave those quiet pleased moans, legs widening even further. Closing his eyes, his lips fluttered on the tanned neck, all senses concentrating on the hot flesh on his palm. He absolutely loved this, the instant effect he had on his boyfriend, the way the cock filled up and hardened under his touch, rising up with each stroke.

Moving to suck on the base of his neck, Sasuke slithered his hand to fondle his balls, hearing a muffled groan. "Fuck─so good…" Naruto hissed when his lover had both hands on the elastic band of his boxers, promptly pushing down to free his erection.

Sasuke licked his lips staring at the reddened member, a small bead of precum resting on the slit. He had this primal urge to turn Naruto around and suck him dry, drinking every shout and screams of ecstasy coming from him. The mere thought made his own erection tighten almost painfully under the confines of his pants. The fact that Naruto was rubbing on it with his ass wasn't helping matters either. He noticed the wolfish grin coming from the blond man when his head turned around to glance at him.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke resumed by pumping his cock in a faster pace, melting the teasing glint away only to be replaced with a lustful look on Naruto's blue eyes. This sense of power increased his own arousal, as Sasuke moved to stimulate the sensitive head with his hand.

Naruto's reaction was oh, so deliciously immediate. His body arched, shouting. "Sasuke! Shit─"

Eyes darkening with hunger, Sasuke fisted the erection quicker, earning a long moan from his lover, copious amount of precum flowing on his hand. He breathed harshly on his ear, nibbling on the tanned earlobe. "Feels good?"

Naruto shakily nodded. "So good─good…don't stop. Fuck!" He cursed when Sasuke's hand rubbed on the base of the head, his vision foggy from growing desire.

With one hand kneading the sacks and other one with long, paused strokes on his erection, Sasuke glanced at the striking vision of his lover. His mouth was slightly agape, face crimson with undiluted passion as Naruto stared back at him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

One particular stroke had Naruto keening, his body almost jumping out of his seat. "Sasuke…Yes─! Aaah─Aaaaah─"

Onyx eyes widened at the tone, the way it sounded between moan and a mewl. God, it was one the sexiest noises he had ever heard, as he could feel a damp spot spreading on his tight pants. Desiring to get more of those sounds out of Naruto, Sasuke's hand concentrated on the ridge of the hard cock, gazing at the rapturous expression from his boyfriend and occasionally dropping a fluttery kiss on his lips. He continued to rise up the speed as the moans were increasing in volume, harsh pants expanding on the chest. His hand was only a blurry movement at this point, as he was solely focused in making his lover orgasm.

Naruto buried his nose on the hollow of Sasuke's neck, groaning. "Sas─I'm gonna─go─FUCK!" He screamed hoarsely, hot jets of cum erupting from his pale hand as Sasuke maintained pumping the limp cock.

Naruto moved aside, still breathing harshly. Sasuke glanced the soiled hand with pride, until he was suddenly facing the debauched look on Naruto's face.

Wordlessly, his lover caught the cum stained palm, drawing a long line with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke stared fascinated when Naruto licked, lathered his fingers with saliva and sucked, sapphire eyes hooded.

"It's your turn now." Naruto murmured, the sound of his fly being unzipped gave Sasuke instant goosebumps.

His hands were already woven on the golden locks when Naruto dove in, head throwing back with a loud groan.


End file.
